


Icy Vengeance

by Kalydon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Main Character Death (Not Loki or Tony), Some Fluff, better ending, civil war spoilers, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalydon/pseuds/Kalydon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A better ending for Civil War, at least from a frostiron perspective. Seriously, if you like Bucky or Cap, don't read this. I needed to vent.</p><p>SPOILERS for Captain America: Civil War!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/gifts).



> Because she's awesome. :)
> 
> So, I watched Civil War, and this happened. There was just that one scene at the end where Tony is left on the floor all alone, and I just wanted some badly for someone to give him a hug. Give him a hug, and then go rip off Bucky's other arm and give Steve a very long lecture. Thus- this happened.
> 
> Again, SPOILERS for Captain America: Civil War.
> 
> EDIT: Oh, my god! You guys have completely blown me away with the response to this little fic. It's so nice to know that I'm not the only one who felt this way after watching CW. Thank you all so much! I feel like we should start a Tony Support Group or something. . . . XD
> 
> Also, for those of you who like the idea of a Dark Tony and Loki taking over the world and sticking it to the Avengers, you should totally check out IBegToDreamAndDiffer's fic on here- http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163358/chapters/2364731 It's awesome.

Tony groaned as he laid there, the arc reactor that powered his suit stuttering and flickering after the brutal beating it and he had endured.

Steve. . . . He’d known. He’d known that Bucky had killed his parents. He’d known that his parents had been killed period. And he’d fucking lied to him, this whole fucking time. He’d abandoned him, betrayed him, and now he had literally crushed his heart. Tony might’ve laughed at the symbolism of it all if he hadn’t been on the edge of crying.

The image of that human hand, not even the cold metal one, but the Winter Soldier’s human hand, closing around his mother’s throat wouldn’t leave him. Maybe he could have forgiven him for causing the car accident. Maybe he even could have forgiven him for brutally murdering his father in cold blood. Wasn’t like the guy had ever given a damn about Tony anyway. But his mom? Killing his sweet mother, the only person who’d ever cared, just like that? Crushing the life out of her with his cold, merciless, fucking  _ human _ hand?

Tony let out a soft sob as he pulled himself into an upright position, the suit grinding and protesting. He could barely even move it without the arc reactor. His arc reactor. His heart. The heart that Steve had crushed, the same way that his  _ friend _ had crushed his mother’s throat.

“He’s my friend, Tony.”

Like that excused it. Tony had thought that they were fucking friends! Even family. But obviously that had been a mistake. His real family had been murdered that night by the man that Steve was now defending. They had never really been friends, apparently. All that they had had been crushed with every brutal punch of Steve’s fist against the faceplate of his suit. It had been shattered with the last remnants of his arc reactor. And now he had nothing.

Rhodey was paralysed, probably for life. Tony was already trying to think up ways to let him walk again, but it wouldn’t be the same. His family was gone, shattered, and it was never coming back. And Steve? Steve had betrayed him for the man that had killed his parents.

Tony bit back another sob, his shoulder shaking with the effort of holding back tears. They were all gone. Everyone, gone. Left him. Pepper. Rhodey. Jarvis. Bruce. Steve. Even Natasha and Clint. They were all gone.

The arc reactor flickered once more before going out completely, and Tony felt like the last remains of his heart died with the piece of machinery. He almost wished that Steve had just killed him instead. Quick, easy. Then he wouldn’t have to feel all this pain, this aching hollowness in his chest where his heart should have been.

Should have died in Afghanistan.

Should have died carrying that fucking nuke into space.

Should have died by Steve’s hands.

He should have just fucking died already. Maybe by the Winter Soldier’s hands. Wouldn’t that have been just perfect? Die by the same hand that beat his father to death and choked the life from his mother. Just fucking perfect.

There was suddenly a shimmer of green in front of him, and Tony could barely register movement before there were pale hands running over every inch of his suit, tracing and memorising lines.

“Anthony,” a smooth, English accented voice whispered, sounding just about as heartbroken as he felt right at that moment, “tell me who did this to you.”

Tony started to breath a laugh, maybe respond with his usual bravado, but it came out a sob instead and then he was being pulled forward into leather armor to bury his face in the hollow of the taller man’s shoulder. “Loki,” he whispered, hardly believing that the god was here, now, with him, and hadn’t deserted him like everyone else.

“Hush now,” Loki whispered, his armor disappearing even as his magic ran down Tony’s suit, breaking it apart so that he could pull the shorter man into his lap properly. “I’m here; you’re safe now. I’ve got you. I promise.”

Tony wasn’t sure how long he lay there in the safety of Loki’s arms before the tears finally stopped flowing. He wasn’t certain how long the god whispered soothing words of comfort intermixed with promises of revenge before Tony could finally lift his head.

Once he did, Loki gazed at him with those perfect green eyes for just a moment before pulling Tony into a crushing kiss, filled with all the desperation, fear, and worry that the god could never show. “Anthony,” he whispered the name again, almost like a prayer.

Tony laid his head on the god’s shoulder, trying to steady his breathing in the aftermath of his pain and tears. “Steve,” he finally whispered, “and Bucky. They did this to me.”

He could feel the ridges of Loki’s muscles grow hard beneath him as he tensed, and the next words that came from the Trickster were a low growl. “The Captain dared to touch you? I will rip him and his little-”

“No,” Tony responded quickly. “Bucky. . . he was brainwashed. And Steve was protecting him.” It hurt. Oh, fuck did it hurt, but Loki being there had driven home the brainwashing aspect. After all, what wouldn’t Tony have done to protect Loki if the others had gone after him for the New York incident? It hadn’t been Loki’s fault.   


Loki growled again, a feral sound deep in his throat. “I do not care. They weren’t brainwashed when they did this to you.”

“Loki,” Tony whispered, holding him tighter, “don’t leave.” It was low, begging him like that. But he wasn’t letting the taller man slip away from him, no matter how good his intentions.

The god’s arms tightened around him. “Never.”

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

Loki had left Anthony just briefly once he had fallen asleep in his penthouse. He was safe now, considerably more stable, and Loki no longer feared for either his life or mental health. At least, not any more than he normally did.

It had been shockingly easy for him to locate the Captain and his so-called friend, the soldier who had killed Tony’s parents. He appeared in the small hotel room where they were hiding with absolutely no warning, throwing the both of them up against the wall with his magic and holding them there. The expression of shock that crossed the Captain’s face was very pleasing, but not as pleasing as the rest of this would be.

“Loki?” Steve choked. “Wha-?”

“You hurt something of mine,” Loki stated rather casually as he stood, dressed in his full armor regalia, minus the helmet that Anthony had always liked so much. His body was half turned away from the Captain, angled more towards the Soldier who he was currently ignoring.

“Loki, I don’t-”

The Trickster was at his side in less than a second, backhanding him across the face with the full force of his godly might. Captain Rogers’ head snapped to the side and he shut up. “Be silent,” he hissed down in his face. Once he was quite certain his commands were being obeyed, he took a few steps away, mostly in order to prevent himself from ending this too quickly.

“Anthony Stark,” he began, enunciating the name clearly. “Your partner, your friend, someone along who’s side you fought, with whom you enjoyed discussions, whose money and gifts you accepted. Someone who’s father was your friend, whose home you lived in, and who had never shown you anything but kindness. Between the two of you came some issue of restrictions. Personally, I don’t understand his guilt over things that were not his fault, but I have never discouraged him from doing what he feels he must to make amends. You disagreed over his methods. You left. I take issue with none of this.”

Loki paused and turned to face the Captain, letting the full extent of his rage burn through his green eyes. He watched the blood drain from the man’s face as he stalked closer. “Yet then you learned that this man, a former friend of yours, someone you thought dead, had murdered his parents. A fact you had known long in advance. Anthony rightly sought justice, but you got in his way. He did everything he was able to keep you out of the fight, though it would have been far easier for him to just have killed you. Then, together you were able to gain the upper hand, and did you show him the same consideration? The consideration that he, even in the rage of his grief was able to show you, as someone he thought his friend? Even after your betrayal?

“No. You did not. You beat him into the ground.” Loki’s voice dropped dangerously, and the next words were a growl, “You destroyed his heart. And then you left him there, beaten, alone, hurt, and betrayed. You left him there, on the ground, and you walked away.” He moved into the Captain’s personal range, glowered up at him from where was pinned against the wall. “Did you really think there would be no consequences?”

His actions explained, Loki summoned a dagger out of ice and plunged it through the former captain’s arm. Rogers let out a muffled scream as the ice set into his very bones, frost spreading down his arm to his hand and piercing it in numerous places, freezing the wounds before even a single drop of blood could escape so that bleeding out wasn’t an option.

Then he turned to the Winter Soldier, who had, up until this point, been uselessly straining against his bonds. “We haven’t met,” Loki said flatly, before walking up and ripping off his other, human arm without preamble, using only his brute strength. Both men screamed out, one in sheer pain and the other in horror, as he tossed the limb aside.

This human’s blood he allowed to spill out onto the floor. He helped hurt Anthony, but it was not he that had betrayed him, not he who had left him injured on the floor. Loki might have even let him live, if it weren’t for the fact that he wanted Rogers to see his former lover suffer and die before him. He wanted him to watch, and watch he did.

Rogers’ eyes were glued to his friend’s face as the life drained from him. Once he was dead, his heart entirely stopped, Loki released the magic holding him and allowed him to fall to the ground. He gave the corpse a brief look of disgust as the stump of his arm bled on his boots, and then turned back to Rogers. “Now, you begin to understand the cost of your betrayal.”

“You bastard,” Rogers whispered, struggling even more despite one of his arms being pierced through in numerous places and frozen. “You fucking bastard.”

Loki didn’t respond, conjuring another ice made knife from thin air. “I would drag this out longer, but my mental link with Anthony has alerted me that he will be waking soon. Just understand that you could have spared yourself all of this, if only you had been the man and friend you so pretended to be.” He plunged the blade deep into the Captain’s body, and watched the ice creep up throughout him. This ice would not preserve and protect him; it destroyed him. He waited until the Captain was frozen throughout, and then hit him with a wave of magic and caused him to crumble to pieces on the hotel carpet.

The vengeful god stood there for a moment, his green eyes briefly flashing red as he gazed at the carnage. Then he teleported himself back to Anthony’s room, cleansing all the blood from him before slipping inside.

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

Tony stirred slowly, waking to a chilly hand running through his hair. He lifted his eyes to find a gentle smile and soft green eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Tony responded honestly, leaning up to wrap his arms around the god and pull him down to the bed next to him. “I’m always better when you’re here.”

Loki hummed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Tony in turn, and tucking the shorter man into his chest. “Rest, Anthony. We will discuss things tomorrow.”

Tony snuggled happily into his god, noting that Loki seemed a lot more relaxed than he had earlier. “I love you, Lokes.”

The God of Mischief kissed the top of his head, “I love you too, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally hate Steve and Bucky. Sometimes I even like them. But I seriously needed to get this off my chest, and I am so very pissed at Steve right now.


End file.
